<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Intricate Mark of Love by Feketemacska010112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683769">The Intricate Mark of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feketemacska010112/pseuds/Feketemacska010112'>Feketemacska010112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Esteem Issues, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feketemacska010112/pseuds/Feketemacska010112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything started with a decision, and Yuri wasn't one to hide from the consequences, even if they broke him.<br/>He never believed he deserved or wanted somebody in his life to be his anchore, to be the he would be able to lean on when life became too mutch.<br/>But when he decided to tag along to train in Canada, he sealed his fait. And maybe, just maybe JJ, the persistent, self-apointed king will be the one who will theach Yuri the real meaning of family, home and soulmates.<br/>Yuri tries to push away JJ, so he won't break when the men inevitably leavs him, but did I metion JJ was Persisitent with a Capital P?<br/>Well the scared, broken russan tigger might found his Match in stubborness, and to the mark witch was on his shoulder since he was born.<br/>Maybe, just maybe Yuri will learn to trust JJ to stay, and let himself belive he deserv a happy ending, just like any other good people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you will enjoy this little story. This is my first so I hope it will turn out to be enjoyable. :-)<br/> I do not own the characters or Yuuri!!! on ice, just the plot is mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri:</p><p>Yuri just couldn't bring himself to go home today. He just needed one more minute on the ice, he just needed to make once more his rout to feel the steight to go back to Them. But he couldn't have it.<br/>
- Yuri, get off of the ice, your training is over for today. - Yakov's voice was sharp, and the twelve year old boy have known from experience, the old man wont yield. Yuri has to finish for today, and go back to Them.<br/>
----------oOo-----------oOo----------oOo------------oOo--------------oOo-----------------oOo------------</p><p> </p><p>Yuri:</p><p>Yuri knew he has to take control of his life. Whith his father's finaly out of the picture, his mother's somwhere with some asshole, finaly he could be his own person. He just had to figure out how he can get sponsors so he can make ends meet, and be able to support his grandfather, the one person in this fucking world who gave a shit about him. And for that he needed acomplisments, he needed connections and last but not least he had to win.<br/>
---------oOo----------oOo--------oOo-------------oOo--------------oOo-------------oOo------------------</p><p> </p><p>JJ:</p><p>JJ alwayais was infatuated to the concept of soul mates. Everybody got his soulmark when their soulmate reach the age of 5, so he knew his mate was aproxiametly for years his yunior, when his appeared, he could't show it of enough the beautiful intricate artwork that started at his collarbone and run down on his left arm till it finishd at his elbow. It was gogeous and complicated and so, so mesmerizing he couldnt tore his eyes from it for more than an hour during those firs days.<br/>
But as he grew older he started to hide it from the public eye. He felt it too intimate to display it like some kind of entetainment. He wasn't secretive about it, he didn't went out of his way to cover it up, he just didn't wear short sleeved shirts to interwievs, and his costums was designed to be flashi witouth being to revealing.<br/>
And he hoped, he hoped his soul mate will find him or the other way around. He just hoped, he could have the love betveen them that his parents shared even after the years together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri and JJ meet the first time after GP finals's and it turns out our confident little tigger, actualy uncertain when it cames to interact with JJ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Yuuri!!! on ice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ:</p><p>I wasn't shure how I'd gotten this lucky. It started when my parents insistetd to invite Vicktor Nikiforov and his mate to be  guest coaches to me. I'd no idea how they convinced the russian man to agree, but I had to give them, if they wantetd somthing they could be persistent. And nobody could shake off two determinated canadian parents who wanted the best for their child.<br/>
And the biggest suprise just arrived a few day later. I got a video call request from Yuri one night.<br/>
- Hey Kitten, What's up! - I started the usual way.<br/>
- I'm NOT a Kitten you asshole!!!! - I couldn't help myself I had to smile. I did it for this, for the cute frown between his brows, for the sparks in his emerald eyes. I knew I had somebody out there who was mine, but I couldn't help beeing drawn to the fierce russian tigger cube.<br/>
- Yeh, yeh try to convinc yourself. Now seriously, What's up?<br/>
- You know I will be tagging along during the trip to Canada? - No, JJ didn't know. And yes, he was shocked, actually too shocked to form proper words, and his answer was a undignified:<br/>
- Huh?<br/>
- The cat got your tongue, moron? - And that broke the spell.<br/>
- You can dream kitten, you can dream - I laughed.<br/>
The call ended with furious rushian words, and I was shure if I understood just the half of it, I would be scandalized, but I couldn't help just smile one of my trade mark smile. Ah how I loved to mess around with the blond!<br/>
And now, four days from then they were here, Yuuri, Vicktor and my maman were deep in a conversation my father was the normal stoic himself, and Yuri, well Yuri ignored everibody as if his life depended on it. I couldn't help but be myself, so of cours I aproached the russian kitten and started the conversation with a mocking greeting.<br/>
- How are you Kitten? -  The boy stopped to tipe on his phone and slowly lookd up to me. The blond was just as stunning as I remembered it, and I knew the anticipated exploison was never far, when I saw that unique glint in the yungers eyes. And just as never when it came to Yuri I wasn't wrong now eather.<br/>
- How many times must I tell you to finaly get it. I'm not a kitten, and not anything your simple mind may be able to came up with, you asshole. - Throut the sentence he got louder and louder, till he cautch the attention of the others.<br/>
I couldn't help but smirk. I loved when the blond was so focusd on me that he forget his surronding, and let his emotions get the better of him.<br/>
Unfortunatelly my fun was distrupted by a furious Victor.<br/>
- Yuri Alexejovics Plisecky, I know you can't help yourself in the long run, but I thoutght better of you than to insult your host the second we landed. - I could see the way Youri's shoulders slumped in an almost unnoticeble way, and couldn't help but be a bit irritated by the man's interruption.<br/>
- Oh, come on Victor you know it's just how we are, I would be disapointed if it would be any other way. - I tryed to go for light and jocking, but I could hear my tone was slightly off. Victor didin't comment my words just barked somthing to Yuri in russian, witch erned him a rude snort from the younger. I knew I didn't have the right to be this mad with my guest coach, but I couldn't help it, I was offended for my little tigger cube.<br/>
But I didn't have the right so, I couldn't do anything but pick up the conversation with Yuri.<br/>
- So, you will be bunking with us?<br/>
- It seem so. - The short answer made me smile. Count on Yuri to make three words sound like a threat.<br/>
- Don't be this talkative Kitten, at the end I'll think you may like my company. So what happend? I tought you will be renting an apartment or somthing.<br/>
- It turned out Victor's french isn't that gerat as he tought, so he screved up, and now I'm without accomodation.<br/>
- Well, you know what they say, My house is your house, or somthing like that. - With a low bow I continued - Would you give me the pleasure to let me drive you to your accomodation, Sir?<br/>
- You don't have to be a jack ass. - The words may have been cruel, but I could see the litle upturn of the boy's lips, and the playful glint in his eyes. So just as any good butler would I grabbed the bags witch were scattered around Yuri and started to lead the way to my car.<br/>
-----------oOo-----------oOo---------------oOo---------------oOo-----------oOo---------------oOo----------</p><p> </p><p>Yuri:</p><p>I couldn't help it, but be ebarassed, when Victor scolded me, and be hurt, when Victor not too subtly remainde me, to behave otherwishe I will be send back to Russia, because I wans't needed here. And that was true, Victor, my new coach could supervise me trought the interned, and I was the one who coreographed my own program, so I realy did't need to be here, but I wanted to. I got this feeling after the Grand Pix finals.<br/>
During that time I spent a lot of time around JJ. Not with him, just around him. And during that time, I was calmer than ever. Somehow whenever I was close to the man I was free of the pressure, the suffocating need to win. And without this weight I could perform, I could find the peace on the ice again, witch was lost to me since my decision to take control of my life. Since I had to grew up too fast too early.<br/>
And all this was thanks to JJ, all this was possible because of an obnoxius, self centered shit head, who couldn't endure a second not ot mock me. But that was ok, because there was a kind of playfulnes, some kind of familiarity in his comments. And I come to enjoy it. Because he could make my blood boil and my mood to lighten. He was able to make my head to be free of dark, dangerous, hurful toughts. And I yearned taht feeling, yearned to fell alive and happy and in peace with myself.<br/>
So I tagged along. I won't admit it, even if I had to die dening it, but I had wanted to feel that peace again, I wanted to spend more time with JJ.<br/>
So when the man walked up to me, I was so exited I masked it with indiferrence and irritation. And when JJ made that ridiculous bow I couldn't help myself but smile a bit, even if It was masked with an insult.<br/>
And things just get more complaceted when we were in his car. The close priximity made funny things with my stomack. So I made it a point not to look at the man's direction. When JJ finisht loading the car and get in, I stared out the window.<br/>
A few minuts trught the ride JJ broke the silence.<br/>
- So Kitten, I can imagine how was the food in the airplane, wana grab a bite? - The light friendly tone made me turn to look at my self-appointed driver with big disbelieving eyes. I was hars to him almost hurtful and the man not just made an effort to diffuse Victors rightful anger but he invited me to eat. And because I could't handle this confusing emotion witch was now forever entwine with the image of JJ, in my disturbed state I blurted out the first tought witch came into my mind.<br/>
- Are you mentaly ill or simply just a mazoist? - Congratulation Yuri, you just screved up the sole relationship witch wasn't giving you a headache. Instead of the anticipated wrath the infuriateing man just brushed out laughing.<br/>
- Oh, Kitten I'm touched that you're concerned about my mental stated, but we're almost there, so I would like to disguss my oddities another time. -  I simply couldn't utter a single word. He wasn't offended. He was making a joke out of it. I didn't screw up, he didn't hate me it seemed he was having fun.<br/>
- So what do you say Kitten, a good hamburger or would you like somthing more canadian? - I could't help it bus smirk, he was stil canadian to the chore.<br/>
- If you're in Rome... - I couldn't even muster the straight to pretend to be offended by the nickname anymore.<br/>
- Then I know the perfect place. - Of chorse he knew.<br/>
-------oOo--------oOo---------oOo-----------oOo------------oOo------------oOo-----------------oOo-------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuri gets to know the life with the Leroys, and he is more than shocked how good it feels, even if he can't handle completly averithng. Of course his relationship with JJ moves forwad too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Yuuri!!! on ice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuri:</p><p>JJ's home was a strange one, or just that different from mine that I couldn't help but be schocked. It was those little things witch are made the whole situation disturbingly... homey, and alien. For example: when somebody made dinner for me, or when one of JJ's parents made sure I was home, not at the rink after eight pm. The first time when they asked if I slept well I was so dumpstrucked I just stared at them for a couple of seconds. <br/>The most shocking thing was that, they made sure I restetd every few hours during practis, and have lunch. So at the end they were nice, and kind and I was totaly clueless how should I handle this. I just waited to the other shoe to drop. <br/>--------oOo------oOo---------oOo---------oOo-----------oOo--------------oOo-------------oOo---------</p><p> </p><p>Yuri: </p><p>I felt a ligt touch on my shoulder. At the begining it startled me every time he touched me without notice. But with time I got used to it, I even come to be able to tell if it was JJ. <br/>- Hey Kitten, What do you say to a movie night? - I didn't turned to him, I didn't even stopped to scroll down on my phone. <br/>- Come on, it will be fun. You enjoyed it the last time too. - I didn't reacted. <br/>- Ok, ok... It's your win. You can choose the movie. <br/>- Hmmm... - Now we were talking. <br/>- Can I barb you into it, if I make you my super secret hot chochoa creation? <br/>- I will set up your laptop, you bring the snacks. - I pocketed my phone and was halfway up the stairs in matter of seconds, when I stopped and regarded him with a dead serious gaze. - And I want exrta whipped cream in my drink. <br/>I heard his laughter as I climbed the stairs, and cant help but smile a bit. That man was a big dork, but a cut one. <br/>---------oOo-----------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo------------</p><p> </p><p>JJ:</p><p>It was almost the end of the film, whrn I felt Yuri's arms sneaking aroud me. I knew he was asleep, because awake he would never do something like this. And I asked for the movie nights just for this. The first ocasion was an accident, but a welcomed one. <br/>I put my arms around him and laied down with him in my arms. I didn't know why it felt so right to hold him like this, but I couldn't help myself, I just felt drawn to him. I wasn't sure, if he felt the same, but somehow he mellowed up toward me a bit. He was the same snarki himself and his behaviour was almost completly a cat's, but somehow I felt as if he trusted me a bit more. And I never had a problem with cats. <br/>We laied there until the fillm ended, unfortunatelly I had to wake him up then, but I knew a few days and I will be able to barb him into a movie night again. After all, cats liked to be pampered, and I realy made the best of hotchocholate in the word.   <br/>-----------oOo-----------oOo------------oOo------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo-------------</p><p> </p><p>Yuri:</p><p>It realy made me want to scream. JJ was good, more than good. His technique was almost perfect but his form was loose. When he made a jump and his arms where alover the place I couldn't take it. I walked ovet to Mr. Leroy and put up my nicest face. <br/>- Excuse me. - When I got his attention I continued - Can I share my observation? <br/>He instantly give me his full attention, and nodded a little. <br/>- When he lands from a jump his hands are crapy. His technique is perfect and his feetwork is marwelous, but his free legs sometimes slaks of. If he would streach his muscles around the hip he would kepp his legs in order, and with a bit of the trainig I went trought before the Gp he would be more in control when he lands. <br/>The man regarded me with a strange look in his eyes. I didn't recognized it and it made me nervous. <br/>- You do your streatching rout every morning before we come here, right? - I nodded stifly. - Would you mind if JJ acompanied you? <br/>- No, but the first few days he will be stiff because of the extrem sreatch of the muscles. And Victor won't go easy on him. - His smirk was devil. <br/>- We asked him to come here because of this. We are JJ's coatches, but we're his parent's before evrything else. <br/>- JJ could handle a lot more. He is strong. <br/>- We know Yuri, we know, but we can't help it. <br/>--------oOo----------oOo----------oOo-----------oOo------------oOo-----------oOo-----------oOo------</p><p> </p><p>JJ:</p><p>- Good morning moron, we need to strat if we want to finish before the sun goes down. So drag your sorry ass to my room in ten minutes. <br/>I couldn't help but groan. When I looked at my cloack I saw it was an ungodly early hour. <br/>- We have time Kitten. - I turned to my other side and tried to go back to sleep, when I felt a tud on my blanket. <br/>- No, you have to get up, because you will be doing my rout, not your exuse of a warm up. So do you wanna tell your father you were too lazy to get up in time when we will be late or will it be me. <br/>And that was the magic word. My father. I knew he loved me, but he could be freaking strickt if it came to my scheldue. <br/>In ten seconds I was in front of Yuri and we started to streach. My rute was 30 second. His warming up for the serious exercises was more than 20. So, yep that one and half hour was the manifestation of hell. And Yuri not even started to sweat. Damn russians and their damn obsession over balett. <br/>When I dragged myself down to have breakfast I was almost dead. And Yuri? Yuri was happily chatting away with my mother. <br/>I dropped down beside him and sighed loudly. <br/>- Oh sweatheart you look worn out. What happend? <br/>- Maman did you know Yuri don't have bones? And that father must hate me to sentence me to do that route every morning from now till the four continent? - My mother just lauged at  me, and placed my plate infront of me. <br/>- Oh darling, what did you do to JJ? - I didn't have to look up to know maman was smileing at Yuri. <br/>- I don't know what do you mean ma'am. I didn't do anithing, I even tuned down a bit, thus JJ could keep up. - I groaned. Looked like my sadistic little tigger cube was just like my mother when it came to jokes. And if maman got a partner in crime... The world will surley end. <br/>-----------oOo-----------oOo------------oOo-----------oOo-----------oOo------------oOo----------oOo----</p><p> </p><p>Yuri:</p><p>Just as I anticipated Victor didn't went easy on JJ just because he was stiff. Unfurtunatelly I didn't have time to enjoy the show because I needed to practice as well. <br/>I didn't wanted them to see my coreography, so I tried to concentrate on my jumps. I needed to built up some stamina to be able to do my piece. I was so deeply absorben in my toughts and so focusd on my body, I didn't hear Mrs. Leroy call out to me, just when she praticaly shouted full force. I instantly snapped to attention and scated over to her. <br/>- You need to have a break, darling. -  I knew I could't convince her otherwise, so I just nodded and accepted my guards for my sckate. When I went over to my bag, she came with me. I didn't know what she wanted so I just staied silent and waited. <br/>- You sckate beutifully Yuri, with so mutch passion, but I never saw you to practise your coreography. Did Victor have enough time to put it together for you? <br/>- I don't know ma'am... I mean I am the one who coreographs my sckates ever since my debun to the junioe league. The only exeption was Agape witch was Victor's creation. - I saw her eyes grow wider and wider as I speak. - Is that suprising? <br/>- No.. I mean yes, but not because of you, just because usualy sckaters ask somebody to do it to them. And pleas call me Nathalie. <br/>- Hmmm,  I guess... - The silence grew a bit uncorfotable, but you can count on Mrs. Leroy when it came to awkward situations. <br/>- Do you do them for others too? I mean coreograping. <br/>- Not a lot of people know about this. Whly? -  I knew I was a bit deffensive, but I couldn't help it. I didn't liked the questions. <br/>- Would you mind to look at JJ's? <br/>I went rigid right away. Why did she wanted me to watch JJ's piece? Is she wanted to test me? Or is she wanted to show me I wan'ts good enough. I swallowed nervosly. <br/>- Why? <br/>- I just tought you might be able to help me a little. I don't exacly know if a combination would fit, and my housban is good at the technique but not in the show elements. <br/>Would she trust my judjment? I had no answer so I just nodded. <br/>------oOo-------oOo-----------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo----------oOo----------oOo----------</p><p> </p><p>JJ:</p><p>I was dead tired when we got home. Victor was a demon from Hell and Yuri wasn't too behind him. <br/>- Ok guys, half an hour and the dinner is ready. - I didn't say anythimg just dragged myself to my room to change to something more homey, and to check my social media. <br/>- JJ, Yuri the dinner is ready! <br/>I heard Yuri's hurirried foodsteps. The firs time maman called him for dinner he looked so unceartain it hurt to look at him. He wasn't familiar with being cared for, and it made me sad when I tought about it. <br/>When I got to the dining area everybody were there, so I took my seat next to Yuri, and reach out my hands to my parent's  so my father could say the blessing. The firs day Yuri didn't protested when we included him, but he was so obviously unconfortable maman didn't tried again. <br/>We didn't remained silent long. <br/>- So JJ, we talked a bit with Yuri, and he agreed to give a look to your coreography. - Sad boy tensed beside me. <br/>- You do coreograpy, boy? - My usualy silent father cut into the conversation, he was clearly suprised. <br/>- Yes, sir. <br/>- You can call me Alain Yuri if you wish. Could have we seen your creations? <br/>- Yes Sir... I mean Alain. I composed all my programs, exept Agape, that one is Victor's. - Ididn't knew he was this talented, he is realy something else.  <br/>  ---------oOo----------oOo------------oOo-----------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo----------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JJ unintentionally hurts Yuri, and thanks to the bond's brakedown the truth about their marks will be revealed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own Yuuri!!! on ice</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ: </p><p>A week went by and we were in my room, and Yuri was curled around me. I was basking in that now familiar feeling witch was always there when Yuri was close by. And when I looked down at him I couldn't help it, I wanted to kiss him, touch him, I wanted to...<br/>I cut that line of toughts. My mind never ever went to that direction, not even with Bella, who was prety important to me. We were in a serious relationship, but I never felt this with her. <br/>What if... No, that can't be. Yuri can't be my... I felt as the realization drawned on me. he might be mine. I could figure it out rihgt away. I just had to zip his hoody down a bit and peak a little and I will know. <br/>But I couldn't. It wasn't right. He needed to show me. He needed to consent. And firs and foremost I had to speak with my parent, if my suspicion might be true, I needed to know.  <br/>--------oOo-----------oOo------------oOo-----------oOo-----------oOo-----------oOo---------oOo----------</p><p> </p><p>JJ: </p><p>- Maman, can I speak with you and father a bit? I have to ask something. - They might hear how serious I was, because they didn't asked me anything just sit down to the dinner table. <br/>- What is it honey? - My mother always the curious one. I took a few deep breath and went for it. <br/>- How did you know it. How did you know you two were meant to be? You never went into details, jut that you two knew.<br/>To my suprise this time my father was the one to answer firs. <br/>- I knew from the way we were on the same wave lines. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. - As I heard this I recalled the times when I looked at Yuri and saw what he realy meant but the others couldn't see trougt the mask. The times when I just knew what he needed but couldn't know how to ask for it. <br/>- You think you found them right. - I nodded, I wasn't sure what I shoud say. <br/>- Why do you think that? - I looked up to my parends and exhaled slowly. <br/>- There's a guy I get along with preaty easily, and... I've never considered I might be intrested in other guys, but he picked my interest almost instatly. And nothing come to my mind apart from that he might be my soul mate. It was just so... so suden, and unexpected and... - I couldn't continue, so I just sighed. <br/>My parents were silent too. I think I could be a bit more subbtle, but I was just so rilled up because of the things I felt when I was around him, I couldn't be anything but blunt. <br/>- Have you seen his mark? - My father was the first to composed himself. I just shaked my head. <br/>- No, unfortunately no. That's why I asked if it's possible to know it before you see the mark. - The silence was heavy, it was a lot to take in. Your son might have found his soul mate, and this mate might be a boy. And they didn't even know who it was. <br/>- Is it Yuri? - my maman asked. Well, maybe they knew. But my mother was alway sharp in the matter of the heart, so probably I shouldn't be this suprised. <br/>- Maybe? - Even I could hear the question mark at the end of the sentence but I couldn't help it. <br/>- Well... your work was cut out for you son. - I looked up at my father disbelieving. His light tone and fast acceptance wasn't unwelcomed jut unexpected. <br/>- You need to be abit more tactful when you ask him to show you his mark. - Maman hugged me and I was just so relieved and thankful, that I didn't say anything, just hugged her back.<br/>But the a tought strucked me, and I turned to my father. <br/>- Why would you think it will be dificult? <br/>- In some countries they don't realy treat this concept with the same kind of devotion like here. In Rusia they do know it exist but somehow they just ignore it. They less more acepting about same sex couple. Even if Yuri isn't that ortodox he might be harwired to deny the connection between you two. Furthermore Yuri is strong and have a preaty good emotional armour around him. <br/>- If it realy is Yuri, I won't let him shake it off because of some conservative upbringing. - And I knew my words couldn't be more true. <br/>---------oOo-----------oOo--------------oOo---------------oOo------------oOo--------------oOo----------</p><p> </p><p>Yuri:</p><p>After our first dinner, it became customary to go out somewhere in our cheat days to eat the greasiest, most amaizing foods in the history of greasy and unhealthy foods.<br/>During one of these occasions came out a very touchy topick. <br/>I was halfway throught my cheesburger with extra cheese, and tryed to figure out, how could I stole from JJ's milkshake, when he asked a seemingly out of the blue question. <br/>- What do you think about soulmates? - Suddenly I forgot to chew, and I almost forgot how to breath. - You know, somehowe I think a lot about them, and I don't know what should I think of the concept. I mean since I know my mind I longed to meet them, I was infatuated with the idea that out there are sombody who will be mine one day and we will be happy, because we will be perfect for eachother. But I don't know, it just seems a bit too good to be true. - It was fare the most series question witch had come up during our conversations. But for some unknown reason I felt obligated to answer, even if it brought up memories witch were better of buried as deep as they could be. <br/>- I don't know. I hadn't given this too much toughts. But in my opinion nothing is free. You have to work for everything and if something is too good to be true usually it is... But I don't believe in generalizing things, so it can work out for some people... I guess. - He seemed to be deep in tought,thus I ate my burger in silence. I was almost finished with it, when he spoke again. <br/>- You know I tried to live without them, but my relationships never lasted long. One way or another we weren't compatible, and every single one ended with bitter feelings, none of them were a nice break up. So I tought it might be imposible to be with somebody apart your true mate. - He looked so heartbroken, I made something I tought I will never do. I retched throuth the table, and squezed his hand. <br/>- You will find them, and they will be a marvelous, beautiful persion both in body and soul, someone who will fit together with you perfectly.  I know, good people deserv their happy ending. <br/>--------oOo----------oOo------------oOo------------oOo-------------oOo-------------oOo----------oOo---- </p><p> </p><p>Yuri: </p><p>From that time onvard I became a bit skittish around JJ. I wasn't used to these deep emotions, and avoiding the sources, in this case JJ, seemed a pretty good idea. However this situation couldn't go on forever, thus the moment had come, when sad man had enough.<br/>I was puting away my practice gear when somebody toutchd my arm from behind. I almost jumped out of my skin, and when I turned aroud to yell at the asshole, JJ had this awfuly bright smile on his face and the words died on my lips. <br/>- Hey Kitten, do you wana go home together? - And my answer? I fucking yelped. And of cours JJ beeing JJ could't let it slide. - Oh, Kitten, you break my harte, pleas don't be afraid of my charming self. <br/>- You can keep dreaming asshole! - I snapped. <br/>- Oh, come on Tigger - He leaned closer, and put his arm around my shoulders. I got used to these little touches. At the begining I was uncorfortable with the almost constant skinship, but now I yerned his closness. -  So back to the question, do you want a ride home Princess.  <br/>And the word come to a creeching halt. Princess. No, not again! Not JJ!<br/>---------oOo----------oOo------------oOo------------oOo---------------oOo------------oOo-------oOo-------</p><p> </p><p>JJ:</p><p>I didn't know what hapend. One moment he was fine, and the next minute he was trembling and his breathing became erratic. He frantically tried to free himself from my lose embrace. The second he gotten away from me he darted toward the changing rooms, with me not too far behind. <br/>When I couth up to him, he was hunched over a toilet. I didn't wasted another minut, I grabbed my water bottle and hurried to his side. He was in full panic. I haden't seen anything like this, but I was sure if he didn't start to breath slower, he would pass out, so I did, the only thing I could think of, and when he stopped vomitting pulled him close to me. <br/>- Shhh, Yuri, you are safe here. But you have to look at me, you have to concentrate on my voice and look at me. - I tilted his chin up, and stared straith to his frightened emerald orbs. I was a bit taken aback when I see the sheer terror in his eyes. But I knew I couldn't brake down, I had to be strong for him. <br/>- Good, you're doing good, my little kitten. Now breath in... and breath out.... - I didn't know how mutch time went by, but finaly, finaly he was breathing evenly in a normal pace. - You are doing good, just a few more deep inhale and you will be fine, I got you. <br/>I knew the exact moment he came to his senses, because he became rigid in my arms, and completly still. <br/>- You can't do this! - His voice was raspy from thoving up, but I could understand him. I handed him my bottke before I asked.  <br/>- What did I do Kitten? What can't I do? - My word never reached him. Just like a broken record he was repeating the same sentece. <br/>- You can't do this! You can't do this to me! - His voice morphed into a sream, he threw the bottle away,  and he started to smack my arms and chest. - You can't! You can't! You...<br/>- Yuri! - My own voice sounded alien to me, there was too much force, too much desperation and worry and sadnes and everything in that one word. But finayl it went trought, and he went completly still and stared me dead to the eyes. - Please tell me what I did wrong, so I can make it right. <br/>He didn't speak for minutes, just stared at me. And when he finaly did speak I wished he'd staid quet. <br/>- You need to find them. You need to find them quickly, and bee thooth rottingly happy  with them. Because if you won't, I might broke trying to not fall in love with you. - I knew he told me more than he had intentended to, because the fright returned to his eyes, and he franticaly tried to get free. But I didn't let him go. I held him tighter, and waited. <br/>When Yuiri calmed down a bit, and I loosened my grip around him, just enough so he didn't feel trapped.<br/>- Why would you try to avoid to love me? Why would it be so bad? - Yuri didn't meet my eyes, but I had to know. Even when he tried to hide something, when he tried to pretend to feel something witch he wasn't feeling, his eyes betrayed him. Thus I had to see his expressive emerald orbs, to knew what lied behind his words. I gingerely tilted his chin upward so he dedn't have a choise but to look at me. - Why don't you want to love me, when I'm soo taken with you. <br/>- You will find them, you deserve to find them. And when the time comes you will break up with me. I won't be able to survive one more abandonment. I don't want to be left behind anymore. <br/>- Oh Kitten... - I cupped his face between my palms, and kissed his forehead. <br/>- Plead, don't do this to me... -  The wispered plea almost gutted me. I knew the time had come to confirm my suspicion. <br/>- Can I ask you a favour Kitten? - He give me an unceartan little nod. - If I show you my mark, will you give me an hones answer if it mathces yours? - He looked scared beyon believe, but he was my brave tigger, so he noded again. I pulled of my shirt and I didn't even have to look at him because the sharp intake of his breath told me everything. - You are mine, aren't you? <br/>He dind't say a word just started to shake his head, and mubled somthing. As it gotten louder I could distinguish four words. <br/>- It can't be me, It can't be me, It can't be...<br/>- Yuri!- He snapped his head up again and stared at me. I again cupped his face and without breaking the eyecontact he started to speak. <br/>- Aren't you disapointed that it's me? It would be better if it was anybody else. - His words were herbreakingly honest. <br/>- Why would I be? We were good before, why would it change now?<br/>- Because we were just friend. We didn't know, we...<br/>- You are mine, and I am yours. Even if it was any other way, even if you wouldn't be my mate I would have fallen for you. I HAVE fallen for you alredy. <br/>- You are lying. <br/>- I am not. - I stared dead to his emerald orbs and I hoped he saw the truth in my gaze. - Give me a chanse to prove you I can make you happy. - I had never ever seen him this vulnerable before. <br/>- I don't wory about that. I know hipotheticaly you could make me happy, if I don't make you miserable first. - He bowed his head down. <br/>- Why would you make me feel anything but joy? Hmm, Kitten? <br/>- I always do. My parent, Victor. At first he liked me, I mean he was kind and a realy great mentor even if a bit recless, forgetful and self-centered, but he was there. An then he wasn't and I freaked out, made a sceen and now we aren't the same anymore. And my parents... well... I realy don't want to talk about them.<br/>- Ok... -  I pulled him closer and like a doll he came. I took advantage of his willingnes and made him lean his head on my chest. - You don't have to speak about them if you don't want to. I know I ask a lot, but could you try to trust me just enough to give me a chanse? I can't guarantee, we wont fight, because thats imposible, but I can promis, I will always be there. - he nestled a bit closer nuzled my collarbone, exactly the place where our mark was. <br/>- You could't leave. The bond would prevent you to do so. <br/>- I know Kitten, I know, and doesn't that just perfect? I'm pretty possesive and if I have an obsession on something I never let that go, so the bond is perfect for me. <br/>- That's sounds kind of terrifying. - To contradict his words he snugled a bit closer as if he wnated to hide inside me. <br/>- Why?<br/>- What if I hurt you? Or what if you hurt me? You are so big, and strong. What would I do, if you lost your shit, and just... -  The blood drained from my face. I knew this fear went far deeper than my size. <br/>- The time will tell. Now I can't do anything but promis you, I'm not going to hurt you. I have never hit someone and I won't start it with the person who was destined to be mine, I was destined to protect you, love you and provide for you. - I felt tears on my skin, but I didn't sad anything. I just let him let it out, let him cry. <br/>---------oOo----------oOo-----------oOo-------------oOo---------oOo-----------oOo-----------oOo----------</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>